Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a calcium and magnesium based nitrogenous fertilizer as well as a process and an equipment for the production thereof.
As known, N, Ca and Mg are essential elements for plants growth. Nitrogen is generally administered as urea or ammonium nitrate (NH.sub.4 NO.sub.3) or also together with phosphorus and/or potassium in the so-called binary or ternary fertilizers; calcium is administered as "calcareous fertilizer" to prevent its washout from the soil or also in basic forms (e.g. CaO) when adjustment of soil pH is required.
Another known form of calcium containing fertilizer is calcium nitrate, Ca(NO.sub.3).sub.2, in hydrate and deliquescent form.
Magnesium is administered for instance as mixed potassium and magnesium sulfate.
A disadvantage of the known fertilizing compounds lies in the fact that not all are mixable with each other: for example, ammonium nitrate is not mixable with lime and can be mixed with potassium and potassium-magnesium sulfate only just before the use.
This means that at present there is no fertilizer available that contains and allows to administer simultaneously known amounts of N, Ca and Mg and that is free from storing problems and easily administrable, and wherein the aforementioned nutritional elements are in water-soluble form, rapidly effective.